Apaixonados
by Lell Ly
Summary: Os personagens de Naruto estavam apaixonados, mas não era por alguém comum e sim por algo diferente. Leiam e descubram.
1. Naruto Uzumaki

**Naruto não me pertence... **Porém eu uso e abuso dele e o Kishimoto nem reclama

.

.

**Um novo amor**

.

**Estava apaixonado**

.

Naruto havia passado à vida inteira imaginando que amava outra.

Havia se enganado por diversas vezes e por isso se repreendia mentalmente pelo tempo perdido. Se tivesse percebido antes, poderia desfrutar das maravilhosas sensações que agora sentia.

Havia se dado conta deste novo amor assim que tocou com os seus lábios e provou seu sabor, aquele sabor ficou gravado em sua memória e ficava desesperado quando demorava a senti-lo novamente. Era um sabor viciante.

Estava inebriado com seu cheiro, com seu gosto, apaixonado de só olhar.

Naruto nunca havia tido tais sensação antes, o amor tolo ficara no passado.

As pessoas diziam que seus olhos brilhavam, porém se indagavam, "quem seria o novo amor do Naruto"?

Porém a resposta veio mais cedo do que imaginavam assim que o viram com um ar abobalhado, fitando intensamente a barraca do Ichiraku, Naruto estava perdidamente apaixonado por uma tigela saborosa de ramén de frango. Ramén de porco agora era coisa do passado.

* * *

_Yo, quem imaginou que Naruto estava amando uma pessoa errou rsrsrs... Mesmo ele dizendo gostar da Sakura eu sempre achei que o amor dele verdadeiro não era o Sasuke (como muitos dizem), mas sim uma tigela de ramén e você não concorda?_

_Review?_


	2. Neji Hyuuga

**Naruto não me pertence... **Porém eu uso e abuso dele e o Kishimoto nem reclama

.

**Meu novo amor**

**Hyuuga Neji**

.

Neji nunca havia percebido que o seu verdadeiro amor estava bem diante de seus olhos. Sempre dizia que sua linhagem sanguínea poderia perceber tudo, mas não a perfeição.

Ele havia se apaixonado, o que deixava as pessoas surpresas, pois nunca imaginariam que o gênio de uns dos clãs mais poderosos poderiam se apaixonar.

Quem poderia ter conquistado o coração do frio Hyuuga? Seria sua bela parceira TenTen? Muitos se perguntavam...

Mas logo descobriram, quando Hinata sem querer o encontrou olhando para o novo espelho em seu quarto. Neji estava apaixonado pelo seu reflexo e só agora que admitia.

* * *

_Yo pessoal, eu sei que essa FIC não obteve sucesso, mas fazer o que se eu fiquei inspirada a escrever? Tinha que postar e se alguém ler, por favor, deixe uma review, não mata, não tortura, apenas faz uma pessoa feliz o/_


	3. Kiba Inuzuka

**Estava amando**

.

**Inuzuka Kiba**

.

O enorme sorriso estampado no rosto era motivo de especulação entre a família e os amigos, Kiba estava apaixonado, mas não dizia de modo algum por quem, apenas sorria abobado. Mas um dia Shino descobriu, embora já estivesse desconfiado, pois ele e o Akamaru estavam brigados por causa de uma certa Lili que era a cadela poodle da vizinha, por quem Kiba havia se apaixonado.

.

...................................................................................................................................

_Yo pessoal, eu achando que esta FIC não iria para frente, mas só foi fazer algo relacionado ao Neji que o pessoal reparou nela shaushuah... Espero que gostem da do Kiba, não tinha como imaginar outra coisa para ele se apaixonar a não ser por essa, sei que ficou fraquinha em relação ao Naruto e ao Neji e bem sem graça, mas prometo me esforçar._

_Fizeram uma garota feliz o/_

**Pinkuiro**** –** É eu sempre achei que o Neji tem cara de gostar só de si mesmo, agora que você citou, teve um cara que se apaixonou pelo seu próprio reflexo também, mas nem lembro o nome... Naruto era mais fácil de adivinhar assim, mas Neji rsrs, pegou todos de surpresa. Bjos e obrigada por comentar

**Julia Bona** – Gostou então? Não consegui escrever outra coisa pro Neji se não fosse essa, ele é do tipo que ama a si próprio somente rsrs. Bjos e obrigada por comentar

**FranHyuuga**** –** Oiê flor você aqui? Nossa fiquei até feliz, mas só assim pra você ler uma FIC mesmo, contendo Neji né? Rsrs ... Bjos e obrigada por comentar

**Kaah Hyuuga**** -** Obrigada *-* ... ficou feliz por ter gostado sinceramente, mas Neji só consegui escrever ele assim. Bjos e obrigada por comentar

**jessica-semnadaprafaze123** – Oiê flor, eu vi que você me achou na comu de Sasuhina *-*... Quer dizer o meu fake rsrs. É eu queria dar a entender que eles haviam se apaixonado por pessoas, exclusive a Hinata, mas a surpresa que é a melhor descobrir que estão apaixonados por coisas absurdas. Bjos e obrigada por comentar

**Lyric T.**** –** Fico feliz por ter gostado desta FIC, embora li a sua de Nejihina uma pequena parte e achei maravilhosa (vou ler tudo ainda), obrigada por comentar e favoritar Bjo.

**annaaaaa-san'-** Que bom que gostou, não deixe de acompanhar os próximos capítulos. Bjos e obrigada por comentar

**zoey hyuuga**** –** rsrs, ta para ver alguém mais apaixonado por ramem do que Naruto, e o Neji, o superior? Realmente o cabelo dele é incrível, mas com certeza ele diria que tudo é obra do destino rsrs. Bjos e obrigada por comentar

**Kelen Yoru Dono** – Fico feliz por ter gostado e comentado, espero que este capítulo te agrade. Bjos

**mahara-chan**** –** Nossa fazer do Sasuke e do Gaara vai ter que ser com muita inspiração, mas se você tiver alguma idéia, só me falar ok? Rsrsrs... Vamos ver, eu não escolho os personagens, eles é que me escolhem, pois do nada vem a idéia de escrever e pelo visto agradou o povo. Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

**Lêh-chan –** shaushauhs, eu ri quando tentei imaginar sua cara de decepção, pois pegou de surpresa né? Fico feliz por ter gostado, porque é bem diferente da maioria das FICs, espero que goste deste capítulo. Bjos e obrigada por comentar.


	4. Orochimaru

**Orochimaru**

**Apaixonou-se**

.

Kabuto conhecia muito bem aquele olhar de cobiça, sabia que algo prendia atenção de seu mestre, mas temia que fosse algo a mais do que um experimento. Ao passar dos dias podia sentir a ansiedade tomar conta dele e vê-lo esboçar um sorriso diferente do debochado que sempre expressava. Kabuto não tinha duvidas, Orochimaru estava apaixonado, mas se perguntava quem seria além dos irmãos Uchihas? Um dia sem querer descobriu, enquanto passavam em frente a uma loja, os olhos dele brilharam, por uma prancha cerâmica alisadora caríssima. Orochimaru estava apaixonado por uma chapinha de cabelos.

....................................................................................................................................

_Yo pessoal, eu estava tentando fazer com outro personagem, mas veio a minha mente o Orochimaru, sei que dos outros ficaram melhores, mas não tive opção. Peço desculpas, ainda não consegui fazer nada com o Sasuke, mas quem sabe na próxima?_

_Fizeram uma autora feliz:_

**Kaah Hyuuga**** – **Eu não tinha como pensar em outra coisa para o Kiba se apaixonar, achei que uma poodle seria o ideal, além do mais disputaria com Akamaru. Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

**Pinkuiro**** – **Que bom que gostou, nossa até mostrou pra outras pessoas *-*, isso me faz tão bem e da vontade de sempre escrever. Espero que goste deste e claro, quero que atualize suas FICs hein? Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

**annaaaaa-san' – **Eu sempre esqueço a minha senha também rsrs, mas agora fiz de um jeito que nem tem como esquecer. Pode deixar que não vou pensar que me abandonou *-*, obrigada por ler sempre as minhas FICs, bjos e obrigada por comentar.

**Liissa Malfoy**** – **Que bom que gostou *-*, prometo tentar fazer uma do Sasuke na próxima viu? Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

**Lyric T.**** – **O que uma poodle não faz, né? Além do mais achei interessante Kiba competir com Akamaru rsrs. Acho que fazer do Sasuke seria mais fácil do que a do Shino, mesmo porque ele é mais misterioso e fechado, quem sabe, vou tentar fazer do Sasuke, espero conseguir, gostou deste capítulo? Li as suas FICs, deve ter visto minha review lá, mas atualiza logo, bjos e obrigada por comentar.

**Lêh-chan – **Concordo com você, Kiba é tão animal que somente se apaixonaria por um rsrsrs, ah para escrever esse tipo de FIC, havia pensado no Naruto, que se ele já era apaixonado por ramen do que por qualquer outra coisa, aí surgiu a idéia de escrever uma FIC assim. Quem sabe, o Shikamaru já é apaixonado por nuvens, agora a cama dele é uma boa opção. Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

**jessica-semnadaprafaze123**** – **Obrigada por gostar das minhas FICs ^^, rsrs se apaixonar por coisas diferentes é meio esquisito mesmo, por acaso, estou gostando de vê-la escrever viu, ainda quero uma GaaIno, já que chorei por uma Gaahina. Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

Obrigada a todos por lerem e quem leu, mas não deixou review, quem sabe agora possa comentar também o que acharam.


	5. Chouji Akimichi

**Chouji Akimichi **

**.**

**.**

Chouji se apaixonou de uma maneira diferente ao qual se recusava a falar para quem perguntasse, os pacotes de batatinha não o satisfazia mais, esse novo amor, fizera perder alguns quilos.

Porém para Shikamaru o amor do amigo não era mistério, afinal, o que há de errado se apaixonar por um inimigo, alguém do mesmo sexo?

Mas ficou surpreso quando Chouji lhe confessou que se apaixonou por Kisame achando que fosse um bom ingrediente para fazer sushi.

Na verdade o Akimichi estava apaixonado por quem achava ser um "peixe ambulante".

...

_Yo, sei que deveria tomar vergonha na cara ao postar isso enquanto todos esperavam o do Sasuke, mas enfim, descobri que não funciono sobre pressão e não consegui pensar em nada, apesar de boas indicações. Mas para não deixar essa FIC morrer resolvi me arriscar postando esse capítulo, espero que gostem._

_Respondendo aos comentários do cap. 4 (Orochimaru)_

**Kaah Hyuuga – **Eu sempre admirei os cabelos lisos dele, como o pessoal diziam que ele parece uma drag, imaginei que não viveria sem chapinha, daí a minha idéia do grande amor dele. Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

**Jéssica-semnadaprafazer123 – **Eu também não vivo sem chapinha acredita? Minha franja necessita todos os dias dela shaushuash. Ah querida queria ler mais histórias sua, não sei por que parou logo agora que começou (aff, que rima brega). Uma FIC dedicada a mim? *-* Uau, nem sei o que falar *falando sem parar* seria maravilhoso, obrigada pelo carinho. Bjos e obrigada também por comentar.

**Lhe-chan – **Está sumida menina... Ah ninguém imaginou essa do Orochimaru shaushuas e essa do Chouji? Inveja do cabelo dele? Eu também T.T – Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

**Lyric T. – **Revelei o segredo do Orochimaru shauhsuahsu, cabelo liso = chapinha rsrs, ah do Sasuke eu não consegui de jeito nenhum, mas não desistirei dele, Shino? Ai piora tudo ou não, até me deu umas idéias aqui rs. Pelo visto sua FIC agora do "Anjo e a Flor", começou a ter leitores como vc merece, viu? Bjos.

**Laah'S – **Oi Lissa (ainda bem que avisou rs) sinto muito *chora litros* eu não fui capaz de fazer do Sasuke como prometido, sério mesmo, mas ainda vou tentar sempre, ok? E dedicarei a vc quando o fizer. Bjos.

**Annakeelly – **A maioria das garotas não vive sem chapinha, nem eu rsrs, ajuda muito, no meu caso atrapalha as vezes, sou um desastre com qualquer objeto, mas isso não vem ao caso agora, fico feliz que tenha gostado. Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

**Ukyo Black – **Olá nova leitora, pelo visto gostou da FIC *-*. É eu imaginei pro Orochimaru uma cobra sim, mas acho que todos pensariam assim e eu queria surpreende, acho que consegui né? Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

**Samantha Moon s2**** – **Menina vc teve a capacidade de comentar em todos os capítulos que até me surpreendeu aqui. Obrigada sinceramente pelo feito, pelo visto vc gostou de todos, mas acho que o Naruto te surpreendeu né? Como do Orochimaru. Bjos e valeu mesmo por comentar. (suas FICs também são D+)


	6. Yamanaka Ino

**Yamanaka Ino**

**...**

**Amava há muito tempo**

**.**

**.**

Ino estava apaixonada, na verdade a loira de olhos azuis, sonho de desejo da maioria dos garotos, já amava há muito tempo, embora nunca admitisse nem para si mesma.

Era um amor proibido pelo ponto de vista dela, nem mesmo Shikamaru sabia. Sakura descobriu, desconfiada pela atitude da loira, imaginando que fosse Sasuke ou Sai, ela seguiu a Yamanaka e ficou surpresa ao ver Ino entrar em uma lojinha disfarçada.

O espanto da Haruno não era o fato de Ino fazer compras, mas sim, por vê-la tão encantada com aquele tipo de loja.

A Yamanaka se gabava dizendo que só tinha coisas caras no guarda-roupa, peças de luxo, caríssimas, mas o que não contava era que amava bijuterias a partir de R$ 1,99.

*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*

_Yo povo, confesso que amo escrever essa mini-fic, espero que tenham gostado da paixão da Ino, a primeira garota retratada aqui. O Chouji surpreendeu a todos e foi tido como aprovação geral para o meu deleite._

_Agradecimentos:_

**Samantha Moon s2 – **Não consegui escrever a do Shino, a da Ino povoou a minha mente o tempo todo e se eu não digitasse era capaz perder tudo e não escrever nada. A do Chouji foi a melhor na minha opinião, ele se apaixonaria só por comida, mas acho que o Kisame assemelha as duas coisas hahaha. Obrigada por comentar.

**Lyric T. – **Acho que ninguém esperava por essa do Chouji, mas ficou até coerente né? Então eu não consegui a do Shino, a Ino foi mais forte e persistente, mas prometo que ainda escrevo sobre ele, ok? Quem sabe uma FIC só dele ao estilo Neji, como eu fiz com a Bad Boy? Obrigada por comentar flor.

**Pinkuiro – **Florzinhaaaa, tudo bem? Ainda não consegui também escrever a do Sasukemo, mas prometo tentar, escrever sobre algo que me indicou. Gosta do Orochimaru? Acho que ele parece uma Drag, hahaha, a da chapinha combinou com ele muito bem. A do Chouji sem palavras, a maioria gostou. Beijos e obrigada por comentar.

**Kahh Hyuuga – **Fico feliz por ter gostado da minha FIC, ainda mais essa parte do Chouji, acho que alguém o conquistaria pela barriga, ou mesmo pela aparência como foi o caso do Kisame. Beijos e obrigada por comentar.

**Jéssica-semandaprafazer123 – **Oiê sumida, tudo bem? E as FICs? Quando vai escrever outra? Estou aguardando hein? É sushi azul com gosto de tubarão deve ser estranho pra caramba, hahaha. Obrigada por comentar.

**Ukyo Black – **Surpreendi? Essa é a minha intenção ao escrever a FIC, embora que tem personagens que dá muito na cara, mas se enganaram pensando que Chouji pudesse amar um saco de batatinhas somente, um sushi azul ambulante o conquistou certeiro. Espero que goste desse capítulo com a Ino. Obrigada por comentar.

**Lh-chan – **Eu confesso que estou sumida, se você confessar que também está. Obrigada pelos elogios a mim, sinto-me tão lisonjeada que fico boba relendo sua review a toda hora. DOM? Imagina, sempre gostei de escrever, agora é que estou me aperfeiçoando quando escrevo essas FICs, e claro, admirando quem escreve muito melhor que eu, mas ainda sim agradeço seu encorajamento mais uma vez.Beijos e obrigada por tudo.

**Annakeelly – **Hahaha, já queimei com a chapinha por causa da franja, mas queimar a boca com ela, nunca vi tal proeza. Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior, o que achou desse? Estou aguardando uma review sua, beijos e obrigada por comentar.


	7. Haruno Sakura

**Haruno Sakura**

**Apaixonou-se possessivamente**

...

Que a Haruno andava estranha, todo mundo já suspeitava, até mesmo Naruto que andava desconfiado que sua colega de time estivesse apaixonada por outra pessoa, o que era realmente espantoso, já que ela era loucamente apaixonada pelo Uchiha.

Sakura parou de ir trabalhar no hospital para se dedicar exclusivamente a Godaime.

As coisas começaram a ficar estranhas e confusas quando Sakura começou a ter ciúmes de todo mundo que se aproximava da Tsunade, principalmente Shizune e Jiraya. A obsessão dela incomodava a todos, até que um dia a Hokage a colocou contra a parede, perguntando o porque que ela agia daquela maneira.

Mas Tsunade se espantou mesmo foi com a resposta, meio sem graça a Haruno confessou que era apaixonada pelos seios grandes dela e que sempre quis os seus daquele jeito. Ela invejava tanto que se acabou apaixonando por eles.

...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...

_Olha, eu sei que ficou estranha, mas quero saber a opinião de vocês, se foi exagero meu ou seria algo que Sakura realmente se apaixonasse?_

_Bom a Ino agradou geral, mas a do Chougi, ainda continua sendo a melhor na opinião dos leitores e agradeço a todos vocês por comentar._

_**A próxima que irei postar e já esta pronta é do Gaara, quem adivinhar pelo que ele está apaixonado ganhará uma ONE, com qualquer casal que escolher e o gênero. **_

_Respondendo as Reviews:_

**Annaakeelly –** Minha flor, você sabia que é sempre a 1º comentar minhas FICs? Fico feliz por isso, eu gosto de bijuteria também, tem umas lindas, mas a Ino tem cara do tipo que usa tudo de marca, né? Beijos.

**Lyric T. – **É a Ino acho que ninguém esperava hahaha. Ah eu já projetei uma aqui do Shino e até pedi permissão pra Samantha Moon para colocar o nome da FIC, vou dedicar pra você e o primeiro capítulo para ela. Beijos.

**Samantha Moon s2 – **Acho que é bem a cara da Ino usar coisas de marca, mas no fim se deleitar por coisas pequenas rsrs. Espero que goste dessa, mesmo porque eu não gostei.Beijos e obrigada por comentar.

**Jessica-semnadaprafazer123 – **Menina estou curiosa sobre a sua FIC INO e GAARA, amo esse casal, mesmo que seja 5 capítulos, pode começar a postar, eu não ligo e serei uma fã antecipada da sua FIC, pois amei a maneira como escreveu a outra. Ino diz que é de marca suas coisas e no fim é tudo pirataria, shaushauhsu. Beijos.

**Ukyo Black**** - **Apesar de escrever sobre a Ino e lojinhas de R$ 1,99, eu confesso que amo, tem cada coisa baratinha, tem coisas que eu compro em lojas assim e nunca uso, mas sempre acho bom ter rsrsrs. Beijos e obrigada por comentar.

...

**Aguardo suas reviews e claro, adivinhem pelo que o Gaara vai se apaixonar e ganhem uma ONE com seu casal favorito.**

**Dicas:**

**- Algo simples**

**- Não é de comer.**


	8. Sabaku no Gaara

**Sabaku no Gaara**

**Enfim se apaixonou**

**...**

Gaara parecia um pouco estranho na opinião de Temari, não se irritava mais com as besteiras que Kankurou geralmente cometia e nem mesmo com pessoas se intrometendo na vida dele. Sempre o encontrava pensativo e com um sorriso quase perceptível no rosto.

Para a Sabaku, ele deveria finalmente estar gostando de alguém, o que era ótimo, mas ele não parecia disposto a confessar e isso a deixava irritada, imaginando que seria alguém de Suna ou Konoha.

Mas Temari acabou por descobrir quase sem querer quando entrou no quarto dele e o avistou dormindo profundamente com algo em seus braços. O grande Kazekage temido por muitos, estava gostando de um ursinho de pelúcia com quem dormia abraçado toda noite.

...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...

_Yo people, está aí o segredo da paixão do Gaara. A vencedora desta vez foi a __**Samantha Moon s2 **__que aceitou em cheio, já que a FIC havia sido escrita antes, mas quero agradecer a todos que participaram e fizeram uma autora feliz._

_**Hino Hyuuga Uzumaki**_

_**Annaakeelly**_

_**Chocola-chan**_

_**Pinkuiro**_

_**Jessica-semnadaprafazer123**_

_**Lyric T.**_

_Muitos deram boas idéias e com certeza acertariam na próxima vez, por isso vou estender para o próximo capítulo, todos poderão participar, com exceção da ganhadora de hoje, o desafio vai ser com o personagem do Jiraya._

_**Adivinhem por quem Jiraya irá se apaixonar?**_

_Dicas:_

_- Não é de comer_

_- Não é uma pessoa_

_Tá fácil pessoal, boa sorte a todos._

**Samantha, pode escolher o casal e o gênero para a One dedicada exclusivamente a você, e depois fala que é ruim em chutes rsrsrs.**


	9. Jiraya

**Jiraya**

**Enfim se apaixonou por uma, ao invés de todas**

...

Tsunade sempre soube que havia vários amores na vida de Jiraya, como diria Naruto, o ero-senin tinha um coração grande que dava para caber quantas mulheres possíveis.

Mas o que parecia impossível para a Godaime, aconteceu, Jiraya se apaixonou perdidamente, até mesmo o Uzumaki estranhava a atitude dele, já que havia parado de espionar as mulheres que tomavam banho e de escrever seus contos eróticos.

A Hokage questionando quem seria capaz de fazer tal proeza com ele, tentou descobrir de várias maneiras, mas nunca deu certo e acabou desistindo da idéia.

Porém um dia descobriu, quando Tsunade foi visitá-lo com Naruto, queriam fazer uma surpresa, mas assim que o viu pararam atônitos e pasmos, não era pra menos, vê-lo se pegando com uma boneca inflável deixaria qualquer um chocado.

E foi assim que descobriram que o grande amor de Jiraya era uma boneca inflável que havia ganhado de um Sexy Shop.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_Yo leitores, bem tenho certeza de que esse capítulo surpreendeu a todos vocês, afinal, quase todo mundo apostou que Jiraya se apaixonaria por um livro, dele ou não, mas enfim, sem one para presentear..._

_Mas não fiquem tristes, vou lançar outro desafio e colocar dicas melhores:_

_Por quem será que o Kabuto irá se apaixonar? Se ninguém acertar manterei o desafio dessa vez, postando respectivamente outros personagens, ok?_

_Dicas:_

_- Não é pessoa_

_- Não é de comer_

_- Tem gente que acha fofo e tem gente que tem medo_

_- É usado para testar... (falei demais)_

_Agradecimentos:_

_**Hino Hyuuga Uzumaki – Parulla Akatsuki – Chocola-chan – Feer Uchiha – Shina Com – Pinkuiro – Vivi Akemi – Samantha Moon s2 – Jéssica-semnadaprafazer123 – Gih Bright – Malu Tsumoto (Bem vinda nova leitora)**_

Sinto muito por não responder, estou na lan e meu tempo está acabando, sem falar que estou sem dinheiro pra renovar, não pra fazer as coisas em 30 minutos, mas farei em dobro na próxima vez.

Beijos


	10. Kabuto Yakushi

**Kabuto Yakushi **

**Não tinha mais olhos para Orochimaru**

**...**

Orochimaru estava irritado, seu mau humor era capaz de provocar arrepios em todas as pessoas que o encontrava e isso não tinha nada a ver com sua aparência grotesca, nem mesmo imaginar os "corpinhos" dos irmãos Uchihas o ajudava ficar mais tranquilo.

Estava assim desde que Kabuto se apaixonou e sua raiva era por ter motivado essa paixão, mas o Sennin das cobras jamais poderia adivinhar que ele se apaixonaria por uma de suas cobaias.

O que lhe parecia uma insolência, já que seu fiel e amante nas horas vagas o havia trocado por algo branquinho, peludo e de olhos vermelhos, por incrível que pareça, o predador havia se apaixonado por sua presa, Kabuto havia se apaixonado por um coelhinho fofinho.

*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*

_**N/A: Yo, people!**_

_**Eu demorei muito dessa vez, estou envergonhada.**_

_**Vou tentar atualizar todas as FICs em breve.**_

_**Espero que não me abandonem.**_

_Espero que gostem desse capítulo, sei que já escrevi melhores, para homenagear a páscoa resolvi escrevê-lo o quanto antes, mas esqueci de postar, minhas sinceras desculpas. Ao contrário do "ratinho" que todos pensavam é um coelhinho, sim eu tenho medo de coelhos, esquisito, não? É eu sou estranha mesmo._

_Sobre o capítulo anterior __NINGUÉM CONSEGUIU ADIVINHAR DO JIRAYA__ agradou a todos e me feliz muito feliz com os comentários que recebi, obrigada *-*_

_**PARABÉNS ao HYUU X3 o único que acertou o desafio.**_

_Agradecimentos à:_

**Hisui Ai – **Ah mas a minha FIC é bem improvável, é só imaginar algo impossível e pronto! Você pode ter grandes chances de adivinhar.

**Feer Uchiha – **Hoho, concordo com você as mulheres só dão mole pra ele se tiver com o bolso cheio de grana.

**Hino Hyuuga Uzumaki – **Eu não resistir e usei sua frase, "branquinho, olhos vermelhinhos", por pouco você quase não acertou.

**Lyric T. – **Menina tem que participar sempre viu? Realmente o ratinho não foi dessa vez, imagine eu teria que presentear umas 10 pessoas, não iria dar muito certo rsrs.

**Lh-chan** **Gih Bright - **Sou aracnofóbica nem posso imaginar em aranhas que me causa arrepios e meu coração acelera, sua mãe é uma mulher bacana viu? Deveria ter comentado, teria ganhado o desafio do Jiraya.

**Lh-chan – **Quem é vivo sempre aparece, ou melhor, escreve! Menina que saudades de você, como vai? Passou na USP? Medicina? Que coragem, dissecar corpos, acho que antes de pegar num bisturi já estaria estirada (desmaiada) no chão. Eu não sirvo pra essas coisas não rsrs. Fico feliz que gostou dos capítulos anteriores, a o Chouji todos concordaram que foi uma das melhores e agora do Jiraya realmente ninguém conseguiu adivinhar rs. Sidney Sheldon? (AMO) Quem me dera que eu tivesse 1% do talento dele, mas agradeço a comparação, simplesmente fiquei emocionada aqui (sou uma banana). Meus livros favoritos dele é "Quem tem medo do escuro?" (O MELHOR)," Nada dura para sempre" (PERFEITO), entre outros. Vê se não desaparece viu?

**Chocola-chan – **Ninguém esperava do Jiraya, ou sapo seria bacana, mas infelizmente foi um coelhinho fofinho (longe de mim, é claro), mas não desiste, viu? Sem querer você acerta.

**Pinkuiro – **Menina sumida! Como vai flor? A FIC você já ganhou, vamos ver se ganha outra nesse desafio.

**Samantha-Moon s2 – **Flor! Seria estranho pegar o Jiraya peladão com uma boneca inflável, mas hilário (imaginando a cena). Fico feliz que essa FIC te anima e tira o tédio, espero que sempre consiga esse efeito. Ah do Kabuto pareceu fácil, mas tenho minhas surpresas rsrs. Você pode tentar esse desafio novamente, viu?

**Annaakeelly – **Sumida! Você chutou todos, mas quem sabe acerta na próxima flor?

**Jessica-semandaprafazer 123 – **Medo de computador? Kkkkkk coelho até vai porque eu tenho, mas é engraçado sua vó ter esse medo. Ahh eu acho fofo meu PC, também todo incrementado rsrs.

**Hyuu x3**** – **Você foi a única pessoa que alegou não ter criatividade, mas acertou mesmo assim! Parabéns um coelho te dá um presente pra um ONE com o casal que escolher! Sobre a Sakura a inveja falou mais alto kkkk.

**Isabela – **Leitora nova? Se for seja bem vinda. Péssima me adivinhação? Tente uma vez pelo menos e como tudo aqui é imprevisível quem sabe você acerta?

...

**Novo desafio:**

Prometo não demorar a postar, a vitima da vez será a doce Hyuuga. **Por quem ou pelo quê a Hinata se apaixonaria?**

1º dica – Não é uma pessoa

2º dica – Não é de comer

3º dica – Algo histórico!

BOA SORTE!


	11. Hyuuga Hinata

**Hyuuga Hinata**

**Superou seu amor pelo ninja laranja-berrante.**

Suspirando, a jovem Hyuuga não deixava de corar quando imaginava que iria chover ao final da tarde, seu coração batia descompassado sabendo que depois da chuva teria momentos mágicos. Enfim, teria seu próprio conto de fadas.

Hanabi suspeitava, sabia que sua irmã estava apaixonada por alguém, ficou feliz, porque ela havia desistido do ninja laranja-berrante, a mais nova das Hyuugas ficou a espreita, torcendo para que fosse alguém do clã, como Neji, que era um bom partido, se fosse mais velha, seu primo já estaria com os dias de solteiro contados.

Depois de uma longa espera, após uma chuva de verão, ela finalmente percebeu um movimento estranho, Hinata encarava o jardim com intensidade, mas Hanabi ficou chocada e de tão perplexa não teve reação ao ver a irmã gentilmente pegar um sapo nojento com as mãos e levá-lo aos lábios a fim de descobrir se iria virar um príncipe encantado de seus sonhos, pelo qual estava apaixonada.

_Hello people,_

_Quanto tempo não? Eu sei, também achei que abandonei as FICs, sinceramente não via mais motivos para continuar a não ser que minha mente inquieta não me deixou ficar parada. _

_Tá, é mentira, eu larguei de mão, mas tudo por causa dos meus estudos e do meu trabalho, o que compensou, afinal fui promovida, mas não significa menos trabalho. Fiquei sem PC por décadas, depois sem internet e quando tive tempo, net e PC, acabei sem imaginação. _

_Bom, estou voltando, não com tudo, mas aos poucos e se há alguém que ainda lê as minhas fics, adoraria que se manifestasse. Vai me ajudar a me manter no ritmo novamente._

Tirando as desculpas, houve muitos palpites e haja imaginação, mas quem ganhou o desafio foi a **Kaah Hyuuga, **em todos os palpites ela citou sapos, sapinhos e até príncipes-sapos, o tiro foi certeiro dessa vez, parabéns, pode escolher o casal que quiser para uma one-shot.

Foi bizarro o amor de Hinata? Bom para mim faz sentido, alguém romântica a ponto de querer transformar sapos em príncipes, existem muitas por aí, inclusive eu ;)

Quero agradecer à:

**Chocola-chan – Hino Hyuuga Uzumaki – Hyuu x3 – Gih Brigth – Kaah Hyuuga – Coelha-chan (obrigada por todas as reviews ) – Lucy Moon s2 – zoey Hyuuga - Otowa Nekozawa (fico feliz que tenha gostado de todos os capítulos).**


	12. Nara Shikamaru

**N/A:** Capítulo dedicado a Kaah Hyuuga

.

.

**Nara Shikamaru**

"**Paixão preguiçosa"**

Shikamaru estava apaixonado, mas se engana quem pensou na brava Temari ou as nuvens que admirava. O ninja preguiçoso já não era mais o mesmo, tudo em sua vida havia mudado. Andava mais cabisbaixo, nunca evitava o sol, sintomas estranhos para alguém como ele.

Chouji preocupado, tentou entender o que se passava, mas não conseguiu descobrir, ele era inteligente demais para deixar pistas.

Porém, Ino usando suas habilidades ninjas, invadiu a sua mente em um momento de distração, para o espanto da loira viu que a paixão dele era tão estranha quanto a sua própria.

Shikamaru, diferente de Neji que amava seu próprio reflexo, estava apaixonado pela sua própria sombra e tinha uma vantagem, não precisava ir atrás dela, ela o seguiria a onde fosse, era o que o preguiçoso mais adorava.

.

.

_**N/A: **__Que vergonha, nunca pensei em me tornar tal pessoa que abandona as próprias fics, pois é, aconteceu comigo, um ano é muita coisa, claro que tive preguiça, depois falta de internet e por ultimo um bloqueio geral, desisti de Naruto e comecei a escrever fics de Harry Potter._

_Agora revendo todo o meu trabalho, claro queria deletar alguns, mas vi também que evoluí muito e mais precisamente, senti vontade de escrever, nada melhor do que essa mini-fic, que me dá idéias ousadas._

_Não vou fazer falsas promessas, enquanto estiver inspirada, postarei._

_Espero que gostem do Shikamaru, caso alguém voltar a lê-la._

_Obrigada por me acompanharem e não desistirem de mim._

**Agradecimentos à:**

**Hino Hyuuga Uzumaki – **Abandonei, voltei, abandonei outra vez e aqui estou eu de volta. Espero que continue a ler. Ah Hinata é uma fofa, difícil não vê-la se apaixonar e sonhar, mesmo que seja bizarro.

**Otowa Nekozawa – **Essa não é a fanfic fácil de atualizar, ok, é pequena, mas pensar em um novo amor bizarro para qualquer personagem é realmente complicado, não faço promessas, mas vou tentando atualizá-la enquanto tenho inspiração.

**Luci Moon s2 – **Quem me dera que eu tivesse metade do seu talento, estaria feliz. Ah estou em períodos críticos, 2012 foi difícil escrever/ler/interesssar por Naruto, agora estou começando a ler fanfics com essa turma novamente, me lembrar porque gostava tanto desse povo. Nem me falo que corri para as suas FICs, felizmente havia um capítulo atualizado de Coração selvagem, amo tanto, que por mim, você só atualiza ela.

**Gih Brigth – **kkk Acasos do destino, olha que nunca assisti a esse programa. Sapinhos, contos-de-fadas, combinam com a Hinata.

**Kaah Hyuuga – **Minha maior vergonha, um ano depois de você ter vencido a promoção, não fiz a sua fic, mas estou aproveitando a boa maré, e já estou escrevendo ela, claro que desculpas não resolvem, sinto-me constrangida. Você foi toda fofa comigo, que agora sinto na obrigação de caprichar na FIC. Vou tentar te surpreender.


End file.
